Great Day
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Today is the best day Mukuro has ever had.


**Title** : Great Day

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : General/ Romance

**Warning : **Contains maleXmale content.

**Summary** : -6918- Today is the best day Mukuro has ever had.

---

It was hard to keep the peace on the dinner table, when Lambo was around. But even with the calm atmosphere Tsuna still finds it hard to keep the peace within the kicthen when Mukuro is eating at his dinner table. Tsuna doesn't know when he had accepted Mukuro in joining them for lunch but it seems his mother wants him to. Reborn doesn't mind about it, neither does Fuuta or I-Pin. Today Lambo went out with Bianchi to buy some snakes for him. Poor kid, he's missing out on Nana's best dish. He'll probably find something better to eat while he's gone. Well that's what Tsuna hopes.

On Tsuna's right, Mukuro is peacefully cutting out pieces of meat from his pork before putting it into his mouth and chew. It has been days since they had any visitors to come join them for lunch so asking him to leave won't be just un-polite but it would make his mother depressed. So Tsuna sat at his seat, all tense, while begining to eat his un-touched food.

When Mukuro was finished, he placed the fork and knife on both sides of the plate, before exhailing deepily. Nana saw this and smiled cheerfully before asking...

"Was that nice?"

Mukuro smiled back at her as cheerful as she was and said...

"Yes. It was very delicious."

Nana giggled at the compliment, before she picked up a bottle of water from the now opened fridge and asked...

"Would you like some more water?"

"No thanks. I'm full." Mukuro said.

Said illusionist began to get up off his seat before slidding back in and heading for the exit. Before he was out of the kitchen however, he looked back at Tsuna and waved at him, while saying...

"See you later, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Then, he left.

Leaving Tsuna to wonder just 'why in the world was he here for?'

Though Reborn could tell what Tsuna's confused look was asking himself, the Arcobaleno ignored, and continued sipping more of his espresso flavoured tea.

---

As he walked along the streets of Namimori, Mukuro found the atmosphere of today oh so sweet compared to most days, where he tends to walk around with no destination. However, the blue-haired Italian soon found a place to go when he somehow arrived infront of Namimori Junior High. Said school can only get him to think of one person; Hibari Kyoya.

Upon arriving, Mukuro had noticed that a window from high up was opened, causing the curtains to blow outside. Mukuro was determind to find out why and while doing so, he'll close that window.

When he was just outside of the room he was aiming to go to, Mukuro suddenly heard singing. He placed his ear onto one of the doors to the closed room and heard a familiar voice, singing. Said voice could only belong to Hibari Kyoya, since no one else, has such a voice.

Despite having the upper hand by learning of this secreat, about Hibari singing, Mukuro actually found the song worth listening to. So he remained silent, and listened to the perfect's words.

"Sakura saku, mai ochiru, nani mo nai, boku no te no ue."

Hibari kept repeating that line, as if he could not figure out what to say next. Mukuro listened carefully so he might be able to bring some help if _he_ could figure the right words out.

Then, it came to him.

The perfect words, for a Sakura song.

"Hakakute yashashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hawa!"

Silence broke into the atmosphere when Mukuro finished singing the words that he thought that were right. Seconds later, the door slid opened revealing a disturbed and yet angry, Hibari Kyoya.

"Mukuro...!" The other growled, with his blue eyes glaring a death glare straight at Mukuro's playful eyes.

"Kufufu." He laughed. "Long time no see. I am here because of a window being opened. That made me curious so I came up to see why."

Hibari's glare deepened when he heard Mukuro's reason for being here. But that was no why he was angry, it was the fact that the intrudor had heard him singing, and actually added words to his song.

How rude!

"You seem to be singing such a beautiful song. Because of that, I could not let it be unfinished, so I helped." Mukuro said, but it didn't calm Hibari's temper, who brings out a tonfa and says...

"Kamikorosu."

"Kufufu. You are very entertaining, Hibari Kyoya. However, I cannot hang around here if it will cost me wounds, so I shall be going."

Mukuro turned round and was about to walk away if Hibari did not grab hold of his arm. The illusionist looked back to see Hibari no longer holding a tonfa but now showing, a slight expression of shyness.

'Oya. What is it?" He asks, as he turns round to face Hibari.

"If I allow you to help me finish my song, will you fight me properly?" Hibari asks.

Yet again, does the room be filled with silence. One stares at the younger male while said male looks at the floor. A somewhat smirk appears on Mukuro's face before he proudly says...

"Yes."

Minutes later...

Mukuro and Hibari are in the room that is once again closed with an opened window while singing, a what's going to be a finished song.

"Sakura saku, mai ochiru, nani mo nai, boku no te no ue." Sang Hibari, before he looked at Mukuro.

"Hakakute yashashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hawa!" Sang Mukuro, before returning the gesture.

Their was a slight pause, but it was continued by the sweet voice of the Vongola's Cloud Guardian.

"Kakugayaku me wo shite, mainichi nanika tsukami totte ikunda!"

"Boku wa to ieba, nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite. Hieta kokoro matte sa, hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojite!" Mukuro sang with a higher tone, which gave off a lot of emotion which made Hibari give off a quick smile.

Then, did the 2, sing the first part they sang, together.

"Sakura saku, mai ochiru, nani mo nai, boku no te no ue. Hakakute yashashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hawa!"

The song, was complete.

'Kufufu." Mukuro laughed, into what Hibari expected to be a silent moment.

"This was really fun. I hope to sing it with you sometime later." Mukuro commented, as he turned to face Hibari.

"Later. Now, I want to fight you." Hibari said, with a tonfa held up tightly within his grib.

Mukuro smirked as he held up a hand. His red eye showed the number 1 and once it did his trident formed itself before his opened hand and was quickly grabbed onto.

The fight, was ready, to begin.

---

The bright sun shined threw the leaves of the green trees above them. Hours they have been fighting and yet the sun looks so bright as much as the blue sky.

Mukuro lies beneathe a large tree right next to Hibari as he looks up at the sun between the gently blowing leaves. He truly finds this moment, peaceful, and relaxing. Hibari thinks so too. Hibari is no longer wearing his jacket due to have it removed during the fight. Mukuro no longer has his hair in a pineapple shape due to having it undone during the fight well. Bruises cover both of their bodies and blood is splattered onto their clothes and skin. Mukuro has a drip of blood slidding out of his mouth. Clothes torn and bodies wounded gives the result of the fight.

The winner is no one.

Since both are as strong as one another despite using different tactics. Mukuro used his first, third, fourth and fifth realm while fighting Hibari. Hibari used his Cloud Ring and all the components of his tonfa agents Mukuro. The result, was still a draw. However, Mukuro has not used his Vongola Ring, which makes Hibari think that they might need a rematch.

The ring has been in Mukuro's pocket all the time. He always keeps it in their since the day Tsuna gave it to him after having Chrome be something else.

She was now the Guardian of Tsuna's loved ones. She was assigned to protect them with a brand new Mist Ring, A rank. Chrome was very happy while Mukuro seemed happy but wasn't happy with being stuck with the Vongola Family.

That could be the reason why he did not choose to use it. However, that ain't an excuse for Hibari, who is currently trying to sit up.

"Oya oya, don't push yourself too far. You might no be able to stand up again." Mukuro said, as he faced said person.

"I don't care, and I want a rematch." Hibari says, after succeeding to sit up with his arms over his knees.

"Oh? Why's that? Didn't we do our best and learned that their is no winner?" Mukuro asked.

"You didn't use your Vongola Ring."

With that answer, Mukuro's eyes widen, but his expression quickly changed and he began to laugh it off while sitting up as well.

"Oya Oya, Hibari Kyoya. I do not wish to use such a thing if not nessersary."

"So a fight to the death with me wasn't nessersary enough?" Hibari said, with glaring eyes that could scare even the toughest man outside of the Mafia.

A sweat drop slid down the side of Mukuro's face as he began to get the feeling that he needed to make a run for it soon.

"Maybe, if you were intending to kill me. You did say that you wanted to fight me, correct?" Mukuro questioned, with a confident smile.

"Beg to differ, you were still fighting me and you didn't do your best!" Angrily growled Hibari, who got on his feet in seconds with fists ready to beat the hell-out-of Mukuro.

With no words for him to use, Mukuro slowly moved backwards and the minute Hibari took a step foward, he dissapeared.

Hibari was surprised and at the same time more furious and he scanned the forest. It didn't take him long to sense something behind him and suddenly be grabbed by Mukuro.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." He threatened, with his eyes locked on Mukuro's head, which is lying his shoulder.

"Kufufu. You are absolutely entertaining to me, Hibari Kyoya. I know how you could be of more entertainment." Said the illusionist, as he looked back at the now surprised eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Mukuro did not answer Hibari in words, instead, he answered him by capturing his lips and forcing his togue entrance into the warm mouth. Hibari tried to break free but was easily under the control of Mukuro's togue. Eventually, Hibari 's tight fists released their hard grip and allowed anything that was coming, to come.

---

Hibari got up off the grass with a slightly aching back. He vowed to never be rubbed agents a tree again. Hibari scanned the ground for any sign of his tonfas, which had dissapeared since he fight with Mukuro, who is currently lying next to him with a playful, as he stares at the soft and smooth back of his lover.

Things seemed fine between until Hibari broke the peaceful silence by saying...

"Mukuro, if I don't find my tonfas before sunset, I'll bite you to death."

The statement immediantly caused Mukuro to sit up and go looking for it. However, he didn't go far since Hibari, pulled him back and told him to put some clothes off first.

---

Before sunset, Mukuro had successfully found the tonfas and returned them to Hibari, who had put on his shirt. Seeing a perfect oppertunity, Mukuro took Hibari's pants and began teasing Hibari with them. The result of the childish act, was that Mukuro got slapped in the cheek.

Even after returning back to Kokuyo Land at night, Mukuro's face is still sore and red from the punichment. But it was worth it, since Hibari, actually kissed him goodnight.

The illusionist went to bed with a cheerful smile that shows...

He has had a great day today.

---

**End**


End file.
